


Sweet Rewards

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Gen, Slice of Life, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Ed works hard for a sweet reward.





	

Ed knew it was going to be amazing. He moaned just thinking about it. All he had to do was just finish shoveling the snow from the Hughes' driveway. He swore that more snow was just appearing out of nowhere. His nose was an ice cube and he'd lost feeling in his fingers awhile ago, despite being bundled up. He pressed on, shoveling faster, knowing his reward was inside. 

After he finally finished, he rushed inside. There was a minor set back when Gracia sent him back to the front door to shed his wet clothes, but now it was time to rejoice with his nice hot apple pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Vexed's fault.


End file.
